This invention relates to a tool for press brake. More specifically, the invention relates to a modular and adjustable female die tool mountable to a stationary bed part of a press brake machine or similar.
Female die tools are well known. Historically, these tools are made from large and heavy blocks of metal having a specific groove cut there into for forming a specifically shaped bend in a metal plate pressed downwardly there upon by a male punch tool mounted on a moving ram of the press brake machine.
Should a different bend be required, an operator would be forced to halt production and change out the tool. With the tools being large and heavy, such tool changes are very dangerous and time consuming, requiring the operator to carefully maneuver the tools on and off of the press brake, typically with overhead cranes. It will be appreciated that this halt in production is very costly to manufacturing facilities.
Attempts have been made to address these problems by, instead of using interchangeable female die tools, introducing a single adjustable female die tool comprising die jaws that are movable relative to one another to the form the required groove there between. Examples of such adjustable female die tools are described in published patents documents U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,249,452, 5,305,659 and WO 01/76784.
Although such adjustable die tools would result in many less tool changes, such adjustable die tools have their own disadvantages. Firstly, they may not provide the capability to form every conceivable bend and as such, will require tool change outs from time-to-time. The adjustable die tools are even heavier than their interchangeable counterparts and accordingly, more dangerous and time consuming to handle.
Secondly, many of these adjustable die tools comprise overly complicated drive means that not only make such die tools expensive, but many require the drive means (or at least the transmissions thereof) to be at least partly disassembled and reassembled during tool changes.
Thirdly, it will be appreciated that press brakes are available in varying sizes and specifically, in varying standard bed lengths. It appears that the known adjustable die tools are made to fit these standard bed lengths and as such, cannot be used in a press brake of a different bed length. This requires manufacturing facilities to purchase different adjustable die tools for each of their press brakes.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a modular female die tool unit that is lighter and easier to handle, comprises adjustable die jaws and is connectable end-to-end with like modular units to cater for varying standard bed lengths of differently sized press brakes.